1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printed circuit board mounting systems and it is an object of the invention to provide a system for mounting one or more printed circuit boards in such a way that the, or each, board can readily be moved from a normal rest position in which neither side of the board is readily accessible, to a test position in which one side of the board is readily accessible, and also to a repair position in which the other side of the board is readily accessible.
2. The Prior Art
The use of extender cards and other such aids is well known in the test and repair of printed circuit boards. These are undesirable from the aspect of maintenance of constant circuit conditions. The physical removal of boards is time wasting. Inaccessibility of boards is a major contributor to repair or maintenance time in electronic equipment. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for mounting a plurality of printed circuit boards for ease of access for maintenance purposes.